


where it all begins.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [2]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: She is a lot of times sweeter than I thought.





	where it all begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 18 of The Selection.

Under the light of the full moon, I know she is stunning.

Yet when I get to look at her closer, I think no one can be this beautiful and still be permitted.

"One can't help being born into perfection."

Damn right, she is.

She feigns to look exhausted. The way her cheeks red make me gulp.

"No. I don't suppose you can help it." You're too perfect for this world, America.

I don't say that to her. I don't need to. What a dizzy feeling, staring at her giggling. I think I never heard such a sweet voice like that. She's breathtaking.

And before my brain starts to freeze at our proximity, I find myself leaning toward her. Taste the sweetest smile on her lips.

I am surprised that she is actually a lot of times sweeter than I thought.

She startles and pulls away. Her beautiful big eyes are saucers as she looks into mine, her fair cheeks now flush with delicate shade of red.

_Oh, what have I done!_

"Sorry."

The heat creeps up to my face. _I'm so stupid!_

"What are you doing?"

I can't stand her mortified tone.

"Sorry."

"Why did you do that?"

I work hard to find the answer. Because she looks so beautiful I can't resist? Because I wanted to do that for a while now? Because I want to have my very first kiss with her, and only her?

"It's just ... with what you said earlier, and then seeking me out yesterday ... just the way you acted ... I thought maybe your feelings had changed. And I like you, I thought you could tell. And ... "

She frowns, bewildered.

"Oh, was it terrible? You don't look happy at all."

God, can it be more embarrassing?

"I'm so sorry. I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just ... I'm sorry, America."

I can't believe what a fool I am. She gave me her friendship when all I can give her was a stiff gesture that can't count as a hug. She gave me hope for my future, yet I steps across the boundaries, all because I can't hold my teenage hormones when I see her laugh!

I expect her to run. Or, since we are in her room, she'd shove me away and never want to talk to me any more. What do I do?

To my surprise, she steps closer to me.

"What are you doing?"

She is rubbing across my forehead with her hand. A ghost of a smile plays on her lips, lights up her dark pools of eyes.

"I'm erasing that memory. I think we can do better."

Thank God! She's not mad at me, is she?

She's smiling, I bet looking at my foolish grin. She takes the empty space beside me, standing close. And what did she say earlier?

"America, I don't think we can change history."

"Sure we can. Besides, who'd ever know about it but you and me?"

How can one give such a promise on those words?

I look at her, can't deny this tickling inside my very being. She whispers with a smile, "One can't help being born into perfection."

My heart is strangling its ribcage. What is she doing to me? Very carefully, I place my arm around her waist, draw her closer. I want to look into her eyes, ask her if she really wants to do this. She doesn't hesitate. I brush my nose to hers, can't resist touching her skin with my fingers. She feels so good, she _is_ so good.

"No. I don't suppose you can help it."

So I kiss her.

I don't know why I don't explode yet. I can't remember anything but her. I'm barely pressing my lips against hers, but God, does this feeling exquisite. She is so sweet, so brave, so perfect. My chest aches. This is everything I imagined how my first kiss would feel like. She doesn't pull back. And it's the happiest moment in my life, right now and here, as the world vanishes and the only thing holding me from falling apart is this amazing girl.

America.

I fall in love with her.

I have, I realize, for some time now.

She's my best friend, she's the one I can share my secrets, the one I will trust undoubtedly, the one I can see my future with. I want to tell her. It can end this Selection. It can change our lives forever.

I am reluctant to break our kiss. "Was that better?"

She nods. Clearly she lost of words. Her cheeks tint with soft blush, a shy smile on her lips. That lips. I nearly jump, hand-fisting the air, feeling completely relieved and pleased. _That was the best_. Does she feel the same way?

But then, she looks confused enough to send my heart stop with anxiety. Why is that? I just thought ... Perhaps ...

I clear my throat. "May I say something?"

She nods again. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"I'm not so stupid as to believe that you've completely forgotten about your former boyfriend."

She blinks twice, little frown makes its way to her forehead.

"I know what you've gone through and that you're not exactly here under the normal circumstances. I know you think there are others here more suited for me and this life, and I wouldn't want you to rush into trying to be happy with any of this."

I take a deep breath. I can tell she knows how nervous I am. How impossibly hopeful I seem.

"I just ... I just want to know if it’s possible ..."

Is it? Is there a tiny, little miraculous chance that I can have her heart in the end, just like she has mine this very time?

Her eyes shine with determination. And dare I say there's more than that that warms and comforts me entirely?

"Yes, Maxon," she whispers. "It's possible."

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
